The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for use when playing jump rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,048, issued to Taylor, discloses a musical jump rope which continuously plays a number of pre-programmed songs, and at the same time, provides a display with multiple colored or white incandescent lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,966, issued to Connell, discloses a trick rope device for forming a noose in a horizontal plane including a rope member having one end formed into a noose.
The present invention would be a new and improved jump rope, with the jump rope comprising a plurality of lights that would be attached to the rope. The lights would electronically hooked up to one another. The handles of the jump rope would be hollow and would each have an internal battery compartment, with each battery compartment having at least one battery. The plurality of lights would be electronically hooked up to the batteries. Each battery compartment would have a hatch which would allow a user to place batteries within each battery compartment. Each hatch would be located on the end of either handle or handle.
The jump rope would also have an on/off switch located on one of the two handles which a user would use to turn power to the plurality of lights. In addition, the jump rope would also have an option switch that would also be located on one of the two handles which would allow a user to set the plurality of lights to different modes, such as constant, blinking, cascading, flashing, twinkling, or other possible options.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a jump rope that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the jump rope that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the jump rope in detail, it is to be understood that the jump rope is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The jump rope is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present jump rope. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a jump rope which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a jump rope which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a jump rope which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a jump rope which is economically affordable and available for the consumer market.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.